Par dessus la rambarde
by Redfoxline
Summary: Ils doivent assassiner la Prêtresse. Mais pour lui, elle est plus. Car Irvine se souvient d'elle. Oneshot!


Reconnaissance de dette : J'ai tenté de leur volé Squall

**Reconnaissance de dette :** J'ai tenté de leur volé Squall. Allez savoir pourquoi, deux gros gorilles bien méchants m'ont mise à la porte. Les gens, de nos jours ! En décrypté : tout est à Square Enix, feu Squaresoft.

**La note embêtante : **Ecrit en…pas beaucoup de temps ! Pardn pour les fautes, encore ! Pour une fois j'utilise Irvine comme personnage principal, bien que Squall ait lui aussi un rôle important.

Bonne lectuuuuuure !

**Sauter par-dessus la rambarde**

- Irvine Kinnéas, tout est entre tes mains maintenant.

Certaines phrases, dans votre vie, peuvent vous ramener en arrière. Certaines phrases peuvent vous faire remettre tous vos actes en questions. Cette phrase-ci en faisait partie, et si Irvine Kinnéas n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience, aujourd'hui le goût amer du doute lui revenait désagréablement en bouche.

Il saisit l'arme à feu que lui tendait son chef d'équipe. Squall ne disait rien. Jamais. Etrangement il ne semblait pas doté de la capacité de compassion envers ses semblables alors que son métier, ainsi que sa position de leader, aurait dû normalement la lui enseigner. Son regard froid, perçant comme l'acier de sa lame, fixait le visage du tireur. Irvine aurait intérieurement souhaité que l'épéiste se sente soudain concerné par ses états d'âme, qu'un brin de mémoire lui revienne. Ou que sa faculté de libre arbitre ne lui fasse se poser plus de questions que ne le doit un Seed. Malgré le nœud qui lui serrait le ventre il hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait pris conscience de son rôle dans la réussite de la mission et qu'il ne chercherait pas à se soustraire de ses ordres. Après tout, lui aussi était un Seed.

Il descendit les marches de béton armé, contourna le socle principal qui révélerait dans quelques minutes un des hologrammes festifs, puis s'installa entre deux tambours géants, gardant sa nouvelle arme contre lui, le chapeau baissé sur ses yeux pour cacher de la lumière qui ne manquerait pas de l'éblouir lorsque les images virtuelles apparaitraient à côté de lui, et également dissimuler son trouble auprès de ses amis. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il n'avait pas le droit de réfléchir.

La pénombre que lui procurait le cuir rabattu sur ses yeux eu le don de la calmer. Du moins pendant un moment. Il clôt ses paupières, savourant les précieux instants de silence avant le début de la véritable mission. Avec une lenteur calculée, il régula son souffle, réduisant peu à peu les tremblements nerveux qui le secouaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent totalement. La moindre secousse et son canon dériverait d'un millimètre de sa trajectoire. Un millimètre ridicule mais avec la distance qui le séparait de sa cible, ce millimètre deviendrait mètres. Il n'avait qu'une balle, qu'un seul essai. Néanmoins cette idée était la moins effrayante de toutes celles qui lui passaient à l'esprit à ce moment.

Edea.

Ce nom il le connaissait depuis fort longtemps. Cela remontait dans de vieux souvenirs d'enfance qu'il avait, il y avait une poignée de jours encore, rembarrés dans un coin bien lointain de son cerveau, les laissant à Dame Oubli. Des images d'un ancien bâtiment en pierres taillées, quelque part au bord de la mer, lui revenaient devant les yeux, amenant avec elles le doux embrun salé des vagues qui se heurtaient contre le sable. Le cri des mouettes surpassa le bourdonnement de la foule, étouffé par les murs épais dans lesquels ils étaient tous les trois enfermés. Il percevait plus qu'il n'entendait la conversation entre Squall et Linoa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Quelque chose propos de Seifer, un prénom qui lui était familier, que le brun serait peut-être obligé d'abattre, ce qui ne laissait pas la jeune rebelle indifférente. Il se souvenait d'un visage doux, encadré d'une longue chevelure noire, et d'un sourire tendre pendant qu'une main ébouriffait ses cheveux. Une histoire au coin du feu, en hiver, pour qu'ils puissent tous s'endormirent ; une berceuse fredonnée les soirs d'orages lorsque le tonnerre tremblait si fort qu'ils les terrorisaient tous.

Edea. La gouvernante.

Cette femme qui les avait élevés comme ses propres enfants, leur donnant tout l'amour maternel dont ils avaient besoin et que la guerre occulte leur avait brutalement arraché. Cette même femme qui, aujourd'hui, se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'avenue et qui pesait sur la tête des habitants de Deling comme une lourde menace.

-Tout dépendra d'Irvine.

Encore une fois, la phrase fit remonter en lui des bouffées d'angoisse. Le Major Caraway avait été très clair : Edea était une sorcière, elle risquait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à mauvais escient et de créer une nouvelle guerre, identique à celle qui avait emmené au paradis ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse. Mais le visage tant aimé s'imposait dans son esprit, surpassait celui de la femme qu'il avait aperçut sur le char d'apparat avant de venir ici, lui rappelant que l'acte qu'il allait commettre se rapprochait plus du meurtre de sa propre mère que de l'éradication d'un être malfaisant. Rien faire, cette pensée refusait obstinément de s'effacer.

Il rouvrit les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la direction du meneur. Aucune hésitation ne paraissait sur le visage de Squall, comme s'il s'apprêtait à effectuer une de ses missions basiques que consistent l'entraînement des futurs mercenaires. Il se souciait plus du subalterne que de la sorcière elle-même. Comment cela était-il possible ? Avait-il tout oublié des moments qui avaient constitués son enfance ? Il n'avait pas reconnu le tireur…Irvine avait tout d'abord associé cela au temps. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis une bonne dizaine d'années et n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde quand ils étaient petits, quoi de plus normal que le soldat ne se rappelle pas de lui ?

Mais la Gouvernante ?

Le brun n'avait jamais fait mention de ce lien qui le rattachait à leur cible. S'il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit de son passé alors il prenait sur lui et agissait de façon neutre, laissant ses émotions sur la touche.

Cette démonstration de zèle ne lui réchauffa pas du tout le cœur. Bien au contraire. Il ne se sentait pas d'assassiner celle qui l'avait élevé de sang froid. Il n'avait pas l'étoffe de celui qu'il prétendait être, contrairement à Squall qui restait lucide quelque soit la situation.

Soudain il sentit qu'une personne s'agenouillait près de lui. Il pensa à Linoa qui était de loin la plus compréhensive de leur petit groupe. Sans doute recherchait-elle un réconfort mutuel avant que l'assaut ne soit lancé. A sa grande surprise il s'avéra que ce fût Squall qui se tenait un genou à terre, fronçant des sourcils tandis qu'il le dévisageait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?!

Alors que l'exclamation quasi outrée de son chef d'équipe aurait dû le mettre hors de lui, elle ne fit que renforcer l'immense sentiment de culpabilité que ressentait à cet instant le professionnel des revolvers. Un long silence prit sa place entre eux, Irvine essayant vainement de contrôler la peur qui le submergeait, abandonnant son ami à la confusion de le voir aussi désemparé. Comment pouvait-il surmonter un tel obstacle sans fléchir ? Fallait-il être insensible pour mener à bien la protection du peuple ou fallait-il se creuser la cervelle pour trouver, comme ça, une idée en moins de deux minutes qui sauverait la vie de la sorcière et protégerait les civiles ? Ou fallait-il faire comme Seifer, s'allier avec l'ennemie ?

-Je…je ne peux pas le faire, bredouilla-t-il, perdu pour de bon.

Squall se frappa le front avec un air désespéré, secouant sa tignasse en poussant un long soupir d'exaspération. Irvine devinait sans difficultés ce qu'il pensait en ce moment. Il avait devant lui un lâche, un frimeur, un blanc-bec qui faisait le Don Juan devant les demoiselles mais qui était incapable de remplir l'objectif donné au moment venu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Irvine ne trouvait aucun argument qui aurait pu le contredire. C'était vrai, il avait échoué. Avant même que tout ne commence, qui plus est ! Décidemment il ne servait strictement à rien dans cette équipe, Martine avait eu tort de lui faire confiance.

Brusquement le toit s'ouvrit au dessus d'eux et l'a passerelle commença s'élever dans le ciel. Aucun doute possible il était vingt heures. Squall regardait partout autour de lui pour voir ce qui se passait, réfléchissant certainement au problème que lui posait ce membre de l'équipe encombrant qu'il représentait à présent. Ils entendirent clairement le fracas métallique de la grille qui s'abattait derrière le char de la prêtresse, lui coupant toute retraite, enveloppé par les cris de surprises et d'effroi des badauds.

-Irvine Kinnéas !! aboya Squall pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Je…je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas le faire. J'étouffe toujours tout comme ça…J'essaye de toujours me la jouer cool, en blaguant, mais en fait je ne peux pas supporter la pression…tente-t-il de s'expliquer.

-Oublies ça, le coupa son chef. Contentes-toi de tirer.

-Ma balle…la nécromancienne…je vais chambouler l'histoire. Je vais changer l'histoire de Galbadia. Du monde entier !

Sa voix bouleversée frappa plus son ami que tout son discours. Visiblement Irvine comprenait l'impact énorme de son geste, et il s'e sentait responsable.

-Tout ça c'est trop pour moi…

-Ca suffit ! Tires, c'est tout ! s'énerva Squall, perdant un peu de son self contrôle.

-Je peux pas, nom de dieu ! s'écria-t-il brutalement, à bout de nerfs.

Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Il était complètement paralysé alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ rester là sans rien faire.

-Calmes-toi, Irvine.

Le ton autoritaire de Squall le sortit peu à peu de son tétanisme. Il n'admettait aucune discussion. Le fait d'être mis sous contrainte le soulagea d'un poids. Comme si sa conscience se trouvait libérée…

-Tout le monde t'attend, poursuivit le leader. Ca n'a pas d'importance si tu rates ton tir. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, laisses nous nous en charger. Prends le juste comme un signal. Un signe pour nous dire qu'il faut agir.

-Juste un signal…

Le brun à sa gauche acquiesça.

-S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sincère.

Irvine se leva et se positionna lentement, avec une attitude quasi féline, celle du chasseur qui sait que l'empressement et a vitesse ne seront jamais l'égal de la précision, puis ajusta son canon sur la cible, visant l'espace entre les deux eux d'Edea au travers de la lunette.

-Juste un signal, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Les battements de son cœur se répercutèrent sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il chassa violemment l'image de la tendre gouvernante en secouant la tête, arma son fusil et appuya sur la gâchette quand retentirent dans ses tempes sa troisième pulsation cardiaque.

La balle fendit l'air, traversait les deux cents mètres en l'espace d'un instant et s'arrêta d'un coup dans sa trajectoire, stoppé par le bouclier magique que venait de déployer la magicienne. Le tireur retomba en arrière, vidé de ses force et psychologiquement à bout.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

-Ca va, répondit Squall. Ton tir était parfait. Laisses moi m'occuper du reste. Je vais arrêter la Sorcière par moi-même. Irvine, appela-t-il, Linoa ! Tenez vous prêt à me couvrir.

D'une voix plus grave il s'adressa uniquement à son compagnon :

-Prends soin de Linoa.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il attrapa sa gunblade et sauta par-dessus la rambarde, terrassant un soldat Galbadien qui se trouvait juste en dessous puis s'appropriant une voiture pour foncer droit vers l'Arche.

Un sentiment de colère envahit Irvine. Il avait raté sa cible. Il avait _raté_ sa cible ! Et maintenant Squall devait affronter le danger seul, au risque de se faire tuer, à cause de son incompétence ! Quoiqu'il puisse éprouver envers sa Gouvernante il s'agissait du passé. Elle était devenue une sorcière et s'apprêtait à semer la violence. Il devait faire table rase, prendre sur lui, comme Squall !

« Linoa, restes ici ! »

Et d'un geste il sauta par-dessus la rambarde, courant rejoindre Squall.


End file.
